Sentimientos encontrados
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Kyoko comenzará a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Ayano. Pero la llegada de su prima causará más revuelo del que esperaba. ¿Surgirá una rivalidad entre ellas dos? ¿Qué tanto cambiará esto su creciente relación con Ayano?
1. Prólogo

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el inicio de una nueva historia que contendrá muchos más capítulos que aquel Oneshot que hice.**

**Espero que la trama sea de su agrado, ya que no sólo agregare la pareja de Kyoko y Ayano, sino también las demás parejas y los personajes de esta serie tendrán gran relevancia.**

**Bueno, Yuru Yuri no es de mi propiedad, ni ninguno de sus personajes aquí mencionados, salvo algunos personajes agregados.**

**Sin más que agregar comencemos...**

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**Prologo**

Muy temprano por la mañana la madre de Kyoko tocaba ansiosa a su puerta.

-Hey Kyoko, recuerda que tienes que levantarte temprano para alistar la habitación de huéspedes-gritó lo más alto que su voz lo soportó para que su hija se despertara.

-¿Por qué yo?-respondió adormilada la rubia.

-Porque en eso quedamos ayer por la noche-hablo su madre irritada.

-No lo recuerdo-Kyoko se encontraba somnolienta, se había pasado la noche entera trazando los bocetos para la realización de los nuevos doujinshi de Mirakurun que vendería para la próxima convención.

-Es la última vez que te hablo, Toshino Kyoko-de nuevo gritó su madre desesperada-y más te vale que bajes en 5 minutos, sino olvídate de que brinde más presupuesto para esos doujinshi tuyos.

Kyoko abrió de golpe los ojos y se paró como de rayo para arreglarse y terminar lo que su madre le había encargado.

La razón de tanto ajetreo era porque su prima Kazumi vendría a mudarse a su casa por tiempo indeterminado, los padres de esta fueron transferidos a América por su trabajo y no hubo de otra que ella se quedara con su prima.

Kyoko no recordaba muy bien como era su prima en realidad, bueno, a decir verdad ella no recordaba la mayoría de las cosas; pero aun así, sabía que su prima era una linda persona, con la que solía jugar cuando eran pequeñas y sus familias se reunían. Por lo que recordaba a ella también le gustaban esa clase de cosas como los mangas, el anime y los videojuegos, por lo que no sería difícil llevarse bien con ella ahora.

Se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la ducha.

Sólo le quedaban pocas horas para que sus clases en la preparatoria iniciaran y le había prometido a Yui que se reunirían en su vieja escuela antes de eso, para poder ver a sus amigas Chinatsu y Akari.

Así es, ahora Kyoko cursa su primer año de preparatoria, tiene 16 años y sigue conservando su aire fresco y divertido que la caracterizaba; en realidad no había cambiado mucho, su cabello sólo era un poco más largo que antes y aún conservaba ese moño atado en él, se veía un poco más alta y comenzaba a parecer un poco más madura y bonita, bueno más de lo que ya era.

A pesar de todo lo ya mencionado, Kyoko seguía siendo Kyoko.

-Puede que sea divertido tener a Kazumi por aquí-se dijo sonriente mientras limpiaba la habitación donde su prima se quedaría- Le diré que me ayude con los doujinshi que me faltan por terminar.

En todo este tiempo se había transformado ya en una mangaka semi-reconocida por la comunidad otaku, ya que no sólo hacía doujinshi, sino que también publicaba sus propias historias originales y la verdad en ambos casos no le iba nada mal, se vendían como pan caliente.

Terminando esto, se dirigió a su antigua secundaria donde ya sus amigas la esperaban.

-Hola chicas, ¡Buenos días!-Saludo efusiva la rubia, mientras corría a alcanzar a sus amigas.

-Pensamos que no llegarías, ¿En qué te has demorado esta vez?-Preguntó Yui con un tono de molestia, siempre era lo mismo, Kyoko era la última en llagar. Yui era un poco más alta que Kyoko, también se veía un poco más madura y opto por que se cabello fuese igual de corto que siempre.

-Lo siento-dijo soltando una risita culpable y mirando hacia un lado- me puse a trabajar hasta tarde, además tenía que preparar todo para la llegada de Kazumi-

-¡Wow! ¿Entonces es verdad que Kazumi-chan se mudara aquí?-preguntó emocionada Akari. En estos dos años la pequeña pelirroja tenía el cabello un poco más largo hasta el hombro y conservaba sus singulares coletas, poco a poco se iba pareciendo más a su hermana Akane.

-Espero que Kazumi-san no se espante y decida huir de ti, Kyoko-le dijo la peli-negra a su amiga algo preocupada porque la chica no soporte vivir con alguien como la rubia.

Akari y Yui si se acordaban de la pequeña prima de Kyoko, también algunas veces llegó a jugar con ellas, Kazumi admiraba mucho la valentía de la peli-roja y animaba a Kyoko para que fuera como ella, mientras tanto llegó a tener pequeños desacuerdos con la peli-negra y era generalmente por la impertinencia de Kazumi y su habilidad para ver a través de las personas.

*Flashback*

Kyoko y Akari se encontraban corriendo por el jardín, mientras que Yui y Kazumi estaban jugando en los columpios.

-Mira Yui, fíjate qué tan alto estoy volando-gritaba Kazumi desde lo alto.

-Eso no es nada, puedo ganarte fácilmente-dijo Yui mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Claro que no-comenzó a reír, luego se le ocurrió una brillante idea- Es más, te propongo un trato, si logras superarme dejaré que le des un beso a mi prima.

-¿Qué?-los colores se le subieron al rostro- ¿Y yo como para qué quiero eso? Ella no me agrada de esa forma

-Pues tu expresión dice lo contario-sonrió maliciosa-Anda, sé que quieres hacerlo.

-Ya no digas tonterías Kazumi-le contesto molesta a la niña.

-¡A Yui le gusta Kyoko!, ¡A Yui le gusta Kyoko!, ¡A Yui le gusta Kyoko!-repetía entre risas la niña, la morena ya no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y ocultar su rubor- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, pero tendrás que hacerme unos cuantos favores, Yui-chan.

*Fin Flashback*

-Esa rata…-gruño por debajo Yui al recordar lo sucedido hace algunos años, apretando los puños en amenaza.

-Parece que Yui-senpai no se siente bien-le susurró Chinatsu a la peli-roja, viendo con extrañeza la actitud de su senpai.

Y por último, nuestra querida Chinatsu, seguía siendo algo "especial" en algunos sentidos, seguía dando miedo y ya que muchas personas le dieron su opinión sobre sus dibujos, decidió tomar clases de dibujo, pero aun así no le fue muy bien.

Después de la graduación de sus senpais, ella se había hecho más cercana a Akari, tanto como para poder considerarse mejores amigas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, igualmente hablaban más con Himawari y Sakurako pero su relación no era tan fuerte como la que tenía con la peli-roja, incluso a veces hacían planes para ellas solas; ya no estaba tan obsesionada con Yui pero aun albergaba sentimientos por ella.

-Yui, se nos está haciendo tarde-Kyoko despertó de sus recuerdos a Yui con una mirada confusa al ver que su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- Quiero aprovechar para llegar temprano y pedirle a Ayano sus apuntes de ayer.

-A sí, es verdad-sacudió su cabeza para despejar todos esos recuerdo de su mente-nos vemos luego chicas.

-Está bien, espero que pronto podamos ver de nuevo a Kazumi-chan, quiero ver que tanto ha crecido-dijo alegre la peli-roja, a lo que recibió una mirada escéptica de Chinatsu.

-Sí, veré que día es posible que nos reunamos todas-contestó Kyoko-Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Así, las cuatro se separaron tomando rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas.

-Parece que te llevabas muy bien con la prima de Kyoko senpai-hablo Chinatsu con curiosidad.

-Sí, ella siempre fue muy amable conmigo y nunca le parecí alguien invisible, éramos muy buenas amigas-la voz de Akari sonaba algo nostálgica- De verdad estoy muy emocionada por volverla a ver.

Sin embargo, eso hizo que surgiera un sentimiento extraño dentro de la peli-rosa.

-Para mí no pareces alguien invisible Akari, bueno, ya no- Al principio Chinatsu sonó algo molesta, pero luego, al darse cuenta que hubo un tiempo donde ella ignoraba frecuentemente a su amiga hizo que suavizara su voz y sintiera algo de culpa.

Y no pasó desapercibido para Akari.

-Lo sé Chinatsu-chan, es por eso que te estimo mucho- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido, tomó la mano de la peli-rosa en símbolo de amistad y entrelazo sus manos con las de ella.

Chinatsu se sonrojó, un sentimiento cálido la embargó, aun ignorando que significaba apretó la mano de su compañera. Las chicas continuaron caminando agarradas de la mano mientras se sumergían dentro de la institución.

Mientras tanto Kyoko y Yui ya se encontraban dentro de la preparatoria caminando entre los pasillos.

-¡Rayos! Sólo espero que Ayano esté de buen humor y quiera pasarme los apuntes-dijo Kyoko algo preocupada.

-No deberías depender tanto de ella-le reprochó a su amiga-pobre tener que cargar contigo por los próximos 3 años.

Aunque sonaba molesta, la verdad es que sentía una envidia con respecto a eso. Ayano, Chitose y ellas habían quedado en la misma preparatoria, Yui pensaba que como siempre le tocaría en la misma clase que Kyoko pero no fue así, la rubia había quedado en la misma clase que Ayano, Chitose en otra clase y Yui en otra; por lo que la única oportunidad que tenía para hablar con su amiga dentro del instituto era entre las horas de descanso.

El que Kyoko y Ayano estuvieran juntas en la misma clase, y sin Yui o Chitose de por medio, eso les dio la oportunidad de conocerse mejor; algo que nuestra Tsundere amiga agradeció a los Dioses, le encantaba la idea de tener a la rubia para ella sola la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces podía ser algo fastidiosa, pero le molestaba demasiado, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente .En cuento a Kyoko, este tiempo le ha dado la oportunidad para confirmar un par de cosas con respecto a la chica.

-Supongo que es hora de despedirnos-ya habían llegado a la puerta del salón de Kyoko y Yui parecía algo desilusionada-

-No te preocupes Yui, sé que te disgusta separarte de tu amada Kyoko pero podremos vernos en el primer descanso-Habló en broma Kyoko haciendo que Yui se molestara por ese comentario.

-A veces llegas a ser muy idiota-fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su respectivo salón.

Sin darle mucha importancia Kyoko se dispuso a entrar, encontrando sólo a Ayano leyendo un libro en su lugar.

Sentada entre una de las tantas bancas del salón de clases, se encontraba una chica de 16 años, muy bonita, con una larga coleta morada que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, sobre sus ojos color morado-rojizo, llevaba unos pequeños lentes de lectura, con su misma mirada sería de siempre, que igual nunca ha perjudicado su belleza.

Kyoko quiso aprovechar para darle un buen susto mientras la peli-morada se encontraba distraída.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra Toshino Kyoko-Ayano no despego ni por un minuto su vista del libro, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que la rubia intentaría hacer.

-Vaya, sí que eres buena Ayano- se rió Kyoko, luego tomó asiento en su lugar, justo detrás de ella.

-Llevas medio año haciendo lo mismo-suspiro con cansancio y se voltio para encarar a su compañera-simplemente te estas volviendo predecible.

-Tal vez ya me estás conociendo mejor, lo que creo que es muy genial-sonrió sincera.

-Yo no le veo lo genial-dijo mirando hacia el otro lado, para que Kyoko no descubriera que le fascinaba la idea de conocerla cada días más- Además-trató de cambiar de tema-¿Ahora, qué te trae tan temprano por aquí? Conociéndote pensé que llegarías tarde o peor, hasta la segunda clase-

-Oh sí, casi lo olvidaba-rápidamente sacó de su mochila la libreta de apuntes-Necesito que me pases los apuntes de ciencias, me quede dormida como al inicio del tercer segundo de clase.

-Sí lo noté, tus ronquidos no me dejaron prestar atención-Ayano había luchado por concentrarse en esa clase, pero simplemente no pudo y trató mil veces de despertar a la rubia pero no funcionó.

-O tal vez, sólo estaba pensando en mí-lo dijo tratando de burlarse de su compañera.

-No, en verdad fueron tus ronquidos- no dejándose molestar por la rubia y con una expresión neutral.

-Vamos Ayano-Kyoko empezó a quejarse como niña de primaria, jaloneando el uniforme de la peli-morada

-No lo haré, tienes que hacerte más responsable, siempre es lo mismo contigo-Dijo tratando de apartar a la rubia de ella, ya que siempre que la jaloneaba terminaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y un rubor muy evidente comenzaba a aparecer.

-Está bien, te prometo que será la última vez que duerma en clase y que te pido los apuntes, en serio.-Ayano nunca había visto esa mirada en Kyoko, una de desesperación y arrepentimiento, pero no la convencería tan fácil.

Aunque le encantaba observar esa carita suplicante de su amada.

-No lo sé Toshino Kyoko-dijo dudosa-llevo muchos años conociéndote y no estoy segura de que puedas cambiar el hecho de que eres una floja.

-¡Woa! Eso fue demasiado cruel, incluso para ti Ayano-Kyoko sonaba dolida y no era sólo por actuación, le dolía saber que Ayano tenía un mal concepto de ella.

-Ya sé, haré lo que me pidas-dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Lo que yo te pida?-Ayano termino de sonrojarse por completo, al ver la mirada decisiva de la rubia y su peligrosa cercanía.

Entonces comenzó por imaginarse todas aquellas infinitas posibilidades que tenía, tatas cosas que podía pedirle a la rubia, sanas y no tan sanas, pero ella sabía muy bien que esas oportunidades no existían en verdad.

Al final, como era de costumbre, el lado Tsundere de Ayano y su orgullo ganaron la contienda.

-No necesito nada de ti-dijo soltándose de ella y fijando su atención de nuevo a su libro.

-¿Segura?-pregunto la rubia, algo confundida por su reacción-por lo menos podría darte un beso-

La rubia tomó (En broma) la cara de Ayano entre sus manos y la acercó más a ella.

-Oh, Sugiura-san y Toshino-san han llegado temprano, ¿entonces podrían ayudarme a hacer el aseo antes de que las clases comiencen?-Llegó una compañera a interrumpirlas.

Sin más opción las chicas se separaron. Ayano no comprendía mucho de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos, pero antes de ayudar a su compañera y sin que Kyoko se diera cuenta; le dejo el pequeño block de notas en su escritorio, para que después de terminar con el aseo pudiera copiar los apuntes que le faltaban.

Ese día las clases siguieron sin problemas, Kyoko se sorprendió al ver la libreta de Ayano y considero muy lindo de su parte prestárselo, además de que no se durmió en todo el día en ninguna clase, como se lo había prometido a Ayano con anterioridad. Mientras que la otra chica seguía algo intrigada por la actitud de la rubia en la mañana.

Al final, las clases se dieron por concluidas y cada alumno regresaba a sus respectivas casas, Kyoko decidió esperar a Ayano para agradecerle por prestarle la libreta, ya que cuando se la devolvió no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Hey Ayano, gracias por pasarme los apuntes, por poco creí que no lo harías- le dijo muy agradecida, brindándole una linda sonrisa, lo cual provocó un gran sonrojo en Tsunderella.

-No agradezcas, es la última vez que lo hago-dijo con voz firme pareciendo algo molesta, pero como siempre cambio un poco esa actitud-no es que me intereses o algo así, sino que no me gusta que la profesora pierda tiempo valioso de la clase regañándote.

-Si, si, lo que digas-Kyoko sabía que no lo decía en serio pero decidió dejar ese asunto por ahora- Aun así muchas gracias.

Kyoko le planto un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios como un pago por su acción, después de eso salió corriendo a su encuentro con Yui, dejando a Ayano sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Yui a su amiga mientras caminaban a sus casas.

-Lo que pasa es que quería agradecerle a Ayano lo de esta mañana, así que lo hice y le di un beso como recompensa-mientras que eso sorprendió a la peli-negra, la rubia lo dijo con demasiada naturalidad.

-¿Un beso? ¿No crees que eso es llegar lejos por una libreta?-a reprimió molesta, aunque no sabía el porqué.

-Tranquila no te emociones, fue pequeño y cerca de los labios-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia- no es la gran cosa.

-¿No crees que ella lo puede mal interpretar?-la verdad es que no quería que Ayano se hiciera falsas esperanzas por los descuidos de su amiga

-Claro que no, Ayano es muy lista, sabe que estoy bromeando-Kyoko solía jugar mucho sobre este tema, no sólo con Ayano sino con la mayoría de las chicas que conocía.

-No deberías jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera-la regañó.

-No estoy jugando-dijo calmando un poco a Yui, después se quedó calada un momento poniendo una mirada seria-Hace un par de años estaba segura de que ella sentía algo por mí, pero bueno desde que entramos a la preparatoria ha hecho que cambie de idea y recuerda lo que pasó en aquella fiesta que hicimos después de la graduación.

-Si es verdad, nunca me esperé que reaccionara de esa manera-dijo recordando los sucesos de aquel día, donde bueno algunas cosas no salieron como se esperaban- Entonces si fuese el caso que tú le gustaras y ella te lo dijera ¿Le corresponderías?-preguntó esperando con ansias esa respuesta.

-No lo sé, Ayano es una chica muy linda e interesante y apenas nos estamos conociendo más, ya somos más cercanas que antes y eso me gusta mucho, pero no sé si llegaré a sentir algo más por ella. Además de que en todo este tiempo nunca me ha dicho que le gusto, es por eso que no le he tomado mucha importancia al asunto.

Una parte de Yui se sentía satisfecha de escuchar esto, al saber que existían pocas posibilidades de que Kyoko correspondiera los sentimientos de Ayano, a la vez que sintió culpa por estar feliz por esa causa.

-Bueno, sólo trata de que esto no se te salgo de las manos, la verdad Ayano ha sido muy amable con nosotras, no me gustaría que saliera lastimada.

-Tranquila, tendré mucho cuidado de que eso no suceda, ahora tengo que apurarme estoy segura de que Kazumi ya está en casa.

Ayano caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles cercanas a su casa, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y en realidad no tenía ánimos de llegar a su destino, después del beso con Kyoko su estado de ánimo bajo drásticamente, incluso le pidió a Chitose que la dejara caminar sola por esa vez.

Mientras caminaba se topó con un parqué ya algo vacío por la hora que era y decidió sentarse en un columpió a aclarar sus ideas.

-No sé por qué me altera tanto que ella me bese, si sé muy bien que eso no significa nada para ella- se dijo comenzando a mecerse cada vez más fuerte- ¿Me pregunto si en verdad es poco relevante para ella coma para tomarlo siempre a juego?

-Me molesta mucho esa actitud de ella, siempre se está burlando de mí sin impórtale lo que en verdad siento, justo como aquella vez.

El recuerdo de ese día llegó a su mente, la verdad nunca pensó que ella significara tan poco para Kyoko como para gastarle esa broma tan cruel, en su mente iba viviendo de nuevo lo sucedido.

Comenzó a escuchar voces que eran parte de sus recuerdos.

*La siguiente en participar es Ayano-de claro Kyoko*

*Vamos Ayano, entra ahí no te pasara nada malo*

*¿Quién se meterá ahora con Sugiura-senpai?-esta vez era la voz de Chinatsu*

*Yo lo hago-decía Kyoko*

*Tengo un regalo especial para ti Ayano*-era la voz susurrando de Kyoko-

*Supongo que a esta edad importa poco a quien beses o no-decía entre risas burlonas la rubia*

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ayano ya se encontraba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Dios mío, ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que recordar eso ahora?-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter-Como dice ella, de todos modos no importa, tan sólo debería dejar de pensar en ella.

Y no pudiéndolo evitar de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

-Disculpa ¿Te sientes bien?-escuchó la voz de alguien- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ayano levanto la vista y se encontró con una chica más o menos de su edad, muy linda, cabello largo rojo fuego y ojos de igual color, hacia un perfecto contraste con la puesta de sol que aparecía lentamente, la chica la miraba con preocupación.

-Sí, muchas gracias-respondió de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas-todo está bien.

-A mí me pareció que estabas llorando, disculpa por mi impertinencia pero no me gusta ver llorar a las chicas, y menos si son tan bellas como tú.

Ayano se sonrojó por tal comentario mientras la misteriosa chica le sonrió, mostrándole un pequeño colmillo felino de lado en la parte posterior.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente-pero no creo ser así.

-Claro que lo eres-le dijo- y también apuesto que tienes una gran personalidad, tengo cierta habilidad para ver atreves de las personas así que no puedo equivocarme.

-Con que una habilidad ¿Eh?-dijo Ayano en un susurro, sonriendo levemente.

-Así es, y este gran súper poder me dice que estabas llorando por asuntos del corazón ¿O me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas, pero eso no es una habilidad ¿Por qué más lloraría una chica de 16 años?

-Touche-se rió porque había sido pillada-aunque conozco muchas que lloran por cualquier tontería, por ejemplo: si se les rompió una uña, o si no les quedó el peinado de esta mañana, o por qué la temperatura atmosférica las hace ver más gordas, que no hallaron el barniz de su color, que ya se comieron 4 pasteles y sólo querían dos; en serio las chicas somos un caso.

Ayano comenzó a reír por los comentarios y el ingenio de la chica que ahora se encontraba a su lado sentado en el otro columpio.

-"Que extraña persona"-pensó la peli-morada.

-De seguro piensas que soy una chica algo extraña ¿No?-Ayano la miró sorprendida- también soy telepata

-¿Debería preocuparme por eso?-preguntó Ayano algo desconcertada, mientras que la muchacha sólo reía al ver las reacciones de su acompañante.

Esa chica le recordaba un poco a Kyoko y de nuevo al pensar en ella una sombra de tristeza la cubrió.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?-preguntó la chica preocupada.

-No-se apresuró a decir-sólo acabo de recordar…-

-Acabas de recordar por qué estabas llorando-completó- si no te molesta podrías contarme, te sentirás mucho mejor, nos acabamos de conocer así que no le contaré a nadie.

De nuevo esta chica le había sonreído mostrando ese inusual colmillo.

Ayano no sabía por qué pero se sentía muy cómoda con esa chica, tanto como para contarle su problema.

-La verdad estoy enamorada de alguien, pero ese alguien no me toma enserio-confesó la peli-morada-Sólo se la pasa bromeando conmigo o con otra chica cualquiera, no estoy segura si no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos o si sí lo hace y sólo está juagando, no sé qué hacer.

-Tal vez ella es así por alguna razón, si conoce tus sentimientos a lo mejor y no sabe cómo corresponderlos, es por eso que está distrayéndote y prolongando más el tiempo mientras piensa en una respuesta o probablemente sea sólo una idiota que sólo le gusta divertirse con las personas. En ambos casos no es justo para ti tener que soportarlo, primero está tu bienestar y si ella te hace sentir mal y te lastima con su actitud, lo mejor es que te alejes de ella porque a la larga serás tú la única perjudicada.

-Tienes razón-dijo reflexionando las palabras que esta misteriosa chica le acabada de decir, unas muy sabias palabras-siento que sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto, ella nunca cambiará esta actitud, pero simplemente no quiero dejarla, porque yo la amo a pesar de lo tonta que llega a ser.

-Tú tienes la última palabra, tan solo piensa en lo que dije-miró su reloj y se apartó del columpio- ahora me retiro como ves ya se hizo de noche y más vale que vuelva a casa.

Ayano miro alarmada su panorama, era cierto ya el cielo había oscurecido desde hace ya unos minutos y ella no se había percatado, se paró de prisa del columpio, casi perdía el equilibrio pero fue atrapada justo a tiempo.

-Supongo que yo también debo irme-por un momento se quedó perdida en la profunda mirada de la peli-roja que se encontraba sosteniéndola, después se apresuró a zafarse de ella- disculpa si te quité tu tiempo con esta estúpida charla.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, como sea me pareció maravilloso conocer a alguien tan lindo en este parque, no pensé que ocurriría-

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacías aquí?-no era usual encontrar a estas horas a una chica solitaria, bueno salvo a ella misma.

-Vine a recordar viejos tiempos, en este parque solía jugar con mi prima y sus amigas-miró con nostalgia alrededor- fue hace muchos años pero no ha cambiado en nada, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer.

-Pues me alegro de que lo hicieras, das muy buenos concejos y me has sido de gran ayuda, además me has levantado el ánimo-ahora esta vez le toco a Ayano sonreírle, lo que dejo maravillada a la otra muchacha.

-Es bueno oír eso-dijo aun encantada por esta.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ayano Sugiura- Ayano se inclinó respetuosamente, lo que le pareció muy lindo a peli-roja.

-Yo soy Kazumi Ushio, es un placer conocerte Sugiura Ayano.

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy, no estoy segura de cuando volveré a actualizar.**

**Pero según vea la respuesta de ustedes trataré de apresurar el paso.**

**Espero que les gustara y que dejen sus opiniones, criticas o comentarios, para tratar de mejorar la historia.**

**Por mi parte, aquí me despido, de antemano muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Bye.**


	2. El comienzo del Caos

**Hola a todos :3**

**Después de un mes y medio de espera aquí esta el segundo capitulo.**

**Ya saben, Yuru Yuri, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es publicada sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

Cap 1: El comienzo del Caos.

Caminando bajo la puesta de sol iban cuatro chicas de secundaría, aunque ya era algo tarde para salir de la escuela, no se preocupaban mucho por ello ya que venían con paso lento conversando entre ellas.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que esperarme hasta tarde hoy, Chinatsu-chan-Akari y sus demás amigas, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako, caminaban atreves de las calles alegremente, cerca del parque local.

Akari y Chinatsu andaban unos pasos por delante de Himawari y Sakurako, mientras que las primeras chicas andaban tranquilas tomadas de la mano como solían hacerlo, las otras dos se encontraban peleándose, también como siempre solían hacerlo.

-Um, no te preocupes Akari, no me molesta para nada tener que esperarte-decía la peli-rosa algo sonrojada, y contemplando sus manos entrelazadas con las de su amiga-somos amigas, y nunca debemos dejarnos solas.

-"¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué he dicho una cosa tan tonta como esa?"-pesaba Chinatsu reprimiéndose a sí misma-"Vamos Chinatsu, no es momento para ponerse nerviosa".

-¿Ves Sakurako?-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la peli-azul-¿Por qué no eres así de amable como Chinatsu? Si no fuera porque ambas somos del consejo estudiantil tú te irías sin mí, ¿No es así?-

-Claro que lo soy-respondió la rubia molesta-pero no tengo porque serlo delante del monstro tetón, y ya sabes que mi obligación no siempre es esperarte, además así puedo aprovechar para que me ayudes con la tarea-

-Eres una arpía convenenciera-decía Himawari con una venita de enojo en su rostro.

-Calla monstruo tetón-la rubia le sacó la lengua la peli azul, mientras esquivaba los intentos de esta por tomarla del cuello.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo pararás de decirme así?-Himawari tomo a Sakurako del cuello y comenzó a estrujarla.

-Cuándo te quites ese par de cosas de tu pecho y seas una joven normal como todas-articulo la rubia apenas audible, por la asfixia que le causaban las manos de Himawari.

-Oigan ustedes-Akari les habló para que se separaran-¿No es bueno que sigan peleándose de esa manera chicas?

-Díselo a ella-dijo Himawari soltando a Sakurako-¿Siempre busca la forma de molestarme?

-En serio Sakurako, algún día puedes decir algo que en verdad puedas lamentar-estaba vez le tocó a la peli-rosa regañar a sus amiga-No nos gustaría que su amistad terminará por una cosa así-

-Oh, ¿Por qué todas están en contra mía?-se quejaba Sakurako hasta que Himawari por alguna razón le topó la boca.

-¡Sshh!-Himawari arrastró a Sakurako hacia unos arbustos e hizo una señal para que las otras dos la siguieran-¿Acaso esa no es Ayano-senpai?

-Lo es, pero ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Chinatsu sentándose junto con Akari.

Delante de esos arbustos se veía como Ayano platicaba amablemente con Kasumi, lo cual a las demás niñas les pareció algo muy extraño, en primer lugar porque Ayano no era la clase de niña que estaba a esas horas fuera de casa y la otra porque nunca habían visto a la peli-roja que la acompañaba.

-Ya paso tiempo desde que no la veíamos, deberíamos ir a saludarla-dijo alegremente Sakurako apunto de levantarse.

-Claro que no-Chinatsu la jaló de nuevo a su lugar-¿Qué tal si estamos interrumpiendo algo?

-¿A qué te refieres Chinatsu-chan?-le pregunto Akari a su amiga, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro por la falta de espacio que ya de por sí había.

La peli-rosa inmediatamente sintió los efectos de esa acción por lo que le fue muy difícil responder.

-"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando contigo Akari?"-se preguntó.

-A lo que Chinatsu se refiere es que no sabemos qué tipo de relación tienen esas dos-aclaró la peli-azul.

-¿Quieres decir que ellas dos podrían estar saliendo?-pregunto la rubia un poco confusa

-Claro-se aclaró la garganta la peli-rosa, recobrando su compostura- ¿Qué haría Ayano-senpai hablando con una persona tan tarde y en un lugar tan solo como este? Además miren lo sonrientes que ambas están.

-Pero yo siempre pensé que Ayano-senpai estaba enamorada de Kyoko-chan-hablo Akari igual de confundida que la rubia.

-Eso era más que obvio-respondieron las cuatro chicas al unísono.

-Tal vez por fin se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría oportunidad con Kyoko-senpai- dijo Himawari pensativa.

-Eso es algo bueno-gritó Sakurako emocionada con una voz chillona-no tengo nada contra Kyoko-chan, pero nuestra expresidenta se merece algo mucho mejor.

-De todos modos, tenemos que irnos ahora, si Ayano-senpai nos ve espiándola se pondrá furiosa-Chinatsu dijo con algo de temor en su rostro, las cuatro asintieron y se alejaron ya que sabían cómo era la peli-morada cuando se enojaba.

Antes de levantarse Akari se quedó observando un poco más a la acompañante de Ayano, que por alguna razón le resultaba bastante familiar.

-Creo que la he visto en alguna parte-susurró en voz baja antes de levantarse y seguir a sus amigas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Casa Toshino ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Un poco más tarde la rubia entraba apresuradamente a su casa.

-Ya estoy en casa-gritó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y subía por las escaleras para quitarse el uniforme-¿Mamá ya llegó Kasumi?-gritó desde las escaleras.

-No Kyoko, es algo extraño, desde hace unas horas que debió estar aquí ¿Se le habrá atravesado algo?-respondió en cuento su hija bajo de nuevo y se puso al día con ella.

-Tal vez se perdió-dijo la rubia pensativa-hace muchos años que no venía para acá, recuerdo que no tenía un buen sentido de la orientación.

-Esa eras tú Kyoko-sonrió su mamá haciendo que su hija se molestara.

-Cómo sea, la esperaré aquí mismo hasta que llegue-se sentó en el piso de la entrada y miraba fijamente hacia la puerta.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que quieras mucho a Kasumi, sólo espero que su relación no cambie en su estancia aquí.

-No te preocupes mamá, yo por nada del mundo me pelearía con ella, es como mi hermanita.

Minutos después.

Kyoko veía emocionada como lentamente se abría la puerta, con cada centímetro que se movía sus ojos brillaban con mucha emoción y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, hasta que por fin, una cabellera rojo fuego hizo aparición.

-¡Kasumi! -Kyoko gritó saltando hacia los brazos de su prima, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo-

-¡Hey Kyo! Si me aprietas de esa manera me matarás-decía tratando de quitarse de encima a su prima-

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, no podía evitar estar tan emocionada-dijo ya por fin soltando a la chica, unos centímetros más alta que ella-Ya te extrañaba Kasumi-

-Yo también te extrañaba Kyo-le brindó una de sus características sonrisas, mostrando sus relucientes colmillos-

-Je je je, veo que aún tienes esa sonrisa aterradora-rio nerviosamente Kyoko, ya que desde niñas siempre le daba miedo que suprima sonriera así, básicamente se trataba de un mal augurio.

-Lo creas o no, esta sonrisa aterradora me ha conseguido amistarme con una chica de por aquí-dijo socarronamente mientras ambas chicas entraban a la casa.

-Oh ya veo, es por eso que llegaste tarde ¿Verdad?-Kyoko le guiño un ojo burlona, ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas en la sala-¿Y dónde la encontraste?

-¿Recuerdas el parque donde solíamos jugar, Akari, Yui, tú y yo?-Kyoko asintió levente-pues bueno, la conocí ahí, la chica se veía muy deprimida y quise darle una mano.

-¡Ows!-Kyoko hizo un puchero-fuiste al parque sin nosotras, eso no es justo Kasumi.

-Enfócate Kyo, lo que trato de decir es que quedé muy impresionada con esa chica-ahora su mirada parecía perdida, como si recordara justo lo que había vivido con Ayano esa tarde-no lo sé, pero algo en ella y en su forma de ser me agradó y me hizo querer conocerla, aún más cuando me contó cómo estaba perdidamente enamorada de un idiota.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama esa chica tan maravillosa de la que me cuentas?-preguntó ansiosa por saber quién le había robado tan pronto el corazón a su prima.

-No te lo diré, eso me puede traerme mala suerte-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de disgusto de su prima, después sacándole la lengua-pero la conocerás, ella tenía el mismo uniforme que usas y ya arreglé todo para entrar mañana mismo a la preparatoria Nanamori.

Después de eso la mamá de Kyoko salió, indicándole donde se quedaría y aún ante una inconforme Kyoko se dispuso a desempacar y a descansar un poco.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Cerca de la casa Yoshikawa ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-Llevas algo de tiempo en silencio Akari-decía la peli-rosa preocupada,

-Oh, no es nada Chinatsu-chan, es sólo que la persona que estaba con Ayano-senpai se me hizo muy familiar-habló desconcertada Akari.

-¿A caso crees haberla visto antes?-la miró curiosa, normalmente Akari no era de las que conocían a muchas personas.

-Así es, pero por más que lo pienso no logro saber dónde-Ese cabello rojizo, sólo podía ser de una persona, pero era imposible que Ayano y ella se conocieran.

-Seguramente es una de las compañeras de las senpai's, tal vez la viste alguna vez en el instituto-dijo Chinatsu para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Si tal vez eso es-Akari escuchó un largo suspiro de su compañera mientras vislumbraba la residencia de la peli-rosa-Parece que ya llegamos a tu casa Chinatsu-chan.

-Ouh, que mala suerte-decía inconscientemente un tanto desanimada- gracias por acompañarme a casa, Akari.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer por quedarte hasta tarde conmigo-le dijo dándole una amable sonrisa.

-¿Pero tu hermana no se molesta porque llegas tarde?-preguntó algo nerviosa, no era un secreto los sentimientos que tenía Akane por su hermana, y lo menos que quería era tener problemas con la susodicha.

-No lo creo, ella sabe que estoy contigo y no le veo problema alguno en eso-dijo mintiendo un poco, ya que una vez su hermana se había puesto "Celosa" porque pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela con la peli-rosa.

-Bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo un tanto sonrojada.

-Sí, pasaré por ti como siempre Chinatsu-chan-le sonrió.

Antes de por fin despedirse salió por la puerta Tomoko Yoshikawa, para recibir a su hermanita pequeña.

-Qué bueno que ya estás en casa pequeña Chinatsu-habló amablemente la mayor- Hola pequeña Akari, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo Yoshikawa-san-dijo inclinándose levemente.

-Sabes, me da mucho gusto que ambas sean tan buenas amigas, justo como Akane y yo-decía emocionada y con un brillo en sus ojos-Y eso de que pases por ella y la dejes en casa dice mucho de ti Akari-chan, si algún día llegas a pedir la mano de mi pequeña hermanita no dudes en que te la daré.

-¡Pero Onee-chan!, ¿Qué cosas dices?-gritaba Chinatsu con diferentes de tonos de rojo en su cara, mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuerte y veía la cara de confusión de Akari.

-Sólo es una broma pequeña Chinatsu-decía entre risitas discretas- ¿No es así Akari-chan?

-Eehm sí-musito la peli-roja sin saber que decir exactamente-seguro.

-Nos vemos mañana Akari-dijo Chinatsu algo frustrada mientas cerraba la perta.

-Esa Akari, se está poniendo igual de bella que su hermana ¿No lo crees Chinatsu-chan?-Tomoko sonrió burlonamente y Chinatsu subió furiosa a su habitación

Una mescla de emociones estallaron en cuanto Chinatsu cruzó la puerta de su habitación, el que su hermana dijera esa clase de cosas delante de Akari la puso demasiado nerviosa, y como si fuera poco las nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos que tenía al estar cerca de la chica la estaban volviendo loca.

Se dejó caer en su cama, el día se había vuelto algo agotador, y se permitió divagar un rato en lo que su hermana la llamaba para cenar, mientras su mente se llenó de recuerdos, precisamente del día en que su amistad y sus sentimientos por Akari Akaza cambiaron.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Un año antes ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El curso estaba por terminar, muy pronto Kyoko y las demás se graduarían y toda la escuela estaba haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia de graduación, sin duda alguna todos las iban a extrañar. Como no, si se iba la presidenta temperamental del consejo estudiantil, que en ese año había ayudado mucho y beneficiado a la escuela, también la presidenta del club de diversión que en ese año había causado tantos desastres como nadie, sin duda alguna se habían vuelto muy populares ese par.

En el salón de Akari y Chinatsu seguían sus clases normalmente, pero había algo que parecía molestarle a la peli-rosa, y era el hecho de que su amada Yui se graduaría y ya no podría verla tan seguido no pasar tiempo con ella.

Toda la semana de preparativos Chinatsu se hallaba sometida en una profunda depresión y no tenía ánimos para nada, sus amigas ya habían luchado para que la chica no se sintiera de esa manera por la partida de las demás, pero no lo lograron. Así que para una forma de desahogarse por su cuenta, Chinatsu decidió escribirle una carta con todos sus sentimientos por su querida Yui.

Chinatsu ignoró todo lo que su profesor estaba explicando y se concentró solamente en esa dichosa carta.

Al poco rato la falta de la atención de la peli-rosa no pasó desapercibida para sus compañeros y mucho menos para su profesor en turno y en un rápido descuido, le arrebato la carta.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? -espetó el maestro molesto-Yoshikawa-san ¿Podría explicarme qué es esto?

-Uhm-Chinatsu se encontraba muy apenada, no esperaba que la descubrieran en ese momento- ¿Una Carta?-preguntó temerosa.

-Y dígame Yoshikawa-san, ¿estamos en clase de literatura?-dijo con una voz fuerte

-No sensei, pero yo…-arrepentida se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza.

-Bueno, como veo que esto es más interesante que mi clase ¿Podría leerme lo que dice aquí?-le arrimo la hoja que antes le había quitado y la incitó a leerla.

-No creo que eso sea lo indicado-ya para ese entonces se encontraba muy sonrojada y sudando frío, pero al ver la mirada molesta de su profesor suspiró resignada.

-Querida Yui senpai, no sabe lo feliz que estoy porque usted lograra por fin graduarse, aunque debo confesar que me sentiré muy triste ahora que usted no esté aquí-la peli-rosa se detuvo un momento, aguantando unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Estos dos años que he estado bajo su cuidado han sido muy especiales para mí, me he divertido mucho, también con Kyoko senpai, aunque a veces me molesta-

-Pero lo que en verdad quiero decirle, es que yo…-se detuvo por un momento, ahora se encontraba con una gran desesperación, no podía continuar con lo que estaba leyendo, porque si lo hacía los sentimientos que tenía escondidos por su senpai serían expuestos ante todo el salón y sería objeto de burlas y prejuicios de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Yoshikawa-san, continua-dijo una de sus compañeras con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, que continúe-gritó otra.

Al sentirse acorralada por sus compañeros y aun con la mirada penetrante de sus compañeros decidió continuar a pesar de todo, se tragó sus lágrimas y prosiguió.

-Es que yo, la amo con todo mi corazón senpai y espero que en algún momento pueda aceptarme como pareja y darme una oportunidad con usted, sé que aunque ambas somos chicas podremos salir adelante sin que nos importe la opinión que tengan los demás hacía nosotras, la amo como no he amado a nadie.

Antes de continuar con el otro párrafo, el salón entero estalló en carcajadas e incluso el profesor comenzaba a reír. Chinatsu veía horrorizada como lo que temía se había vuelto realidad, pero sin que ella se percatara había una persona que no estaba para nada inmutada, al principio parecía confusa, cambió su mirada por una más seria y aunque su presencia no resaltaba mucho en ese tiempo, con esa acción todas las miradas por primera vez se posarían en ella.

-Silencio-Akari Akaza gritó molesta- no permitiré que se sigan burlando de esa manera, Chinatsu-chan no merece esta clase de trato, ella no tiene la culpa de estar enamorada y enamorarse es la cosa más normal en este mundo, yo creo que si estuvieran en esa situación no les parecería tan gracioso, y les advierto de una vez, no quiero volver a escuchar las burlas de nadie, o se las verán conmigo, yo soy Akari Akaza, no lo olviden.

*****Fin*****

Después de esa acción, tanto la actitud de Chinatsu como la de sus demás compañeros cambiaría con respecto a la peli-roja, ya no la trataban como si no existiese y por alguna razón todas la respetaban más, de cierta manera.

La más impactada había sido Chinatsu, en poco tiempo esa chica que la había defendido con anterioridad se convirtió en una persona muy querida para ella, y con cada tiempo que pasaban juntas nuevos sentimientos se iban acumulando, tanto que pensaba que algún día su pecho estallaría por la conmoción.

-Akari-susurró Chinatsu antes de caer dormida-

******Casa Sugiura******

-¿Y si le declaro ahora mis sentimientos a Kyoko?-musitaba para sí misma la peli-morada, mientras se encontraba acomodándose en su cama.

-No, no, no, eso volvería todo más complicado-se revolvió el cabello y rodo por toda la cama.

-Pero esa chica tiene razón, no debo seguir de esta manera o terminaré en serio muy destrozada-se acurruco en posición fetal y se tapó la cara con una almohada.

-Estúpida Toshino Kyoko-miró melancólicamente hacia el vacío, mañana te diré lo que siento-

*****Al día siguiente*****

-Hey Kasumi, ¿Estás lista para ir a clase?-Gritó Kyoko desde abajo apurando a su prima.

-Ya te oí Kyo-la chica carmesí dijo saliendo de su habitación para luego bajar por las escaleras-No entiendo porque estás tan emocionada

-Porque me muero de ganas por presentarte a mis amigos-decía la rubia dando vueltas por la mitad de la calle.

-Oye eso es peligroso-jaló a su prima antes de que un auto la arrollara- Pero de qué hablas, si ya conozco a Yui y Akari-

-Claro que no, aún no conoces a las demás-y en la mente de Kyoko salió la imagen de cada una de sus demás amigas, Ayano, Chinatsu, Chitose, Chizuru, Sakurako y Himawari.

-Bueno, bueno aun así no veo porqué tanto alboroto-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Siguieron caminando unas cuadras más adelante hasta que se encontraron con la peli-negra, Funami Yui.

-Hey Kyo, no me digas que ella es…-dijo sorprendida y apuntando hacia Yui.

-Hola Kasumi-san, ha pasado tiempo-dijo sin muchos ánimos, haciéndole un saludo con la mano.

-Ya lo creo, y al parecer no has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo esa mirada de pocos amigos-la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia ella, para molestarla un poco.

-Y yo veo que eres la misma molesta e impertinente muchacha-decía tratando de alejarse de ella.

-Yui Funami, tú siempre hiriendo mis sentimientos-después puso una sonrisa maliciosa-eso me recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente tú y yo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kyoko curiosa.

-Uhm, bien eso será luego, ahora estamos yendo tarde a clases-eso era lo que Yui temía, con la llegada de Kasumi a la ciudad, sus "antiguos" sentimientos hacia la rubia podrían ser desenmascarados por la lunática de Kasumi.

El camino hacia la escuela continuó sin problemas, Kyoko y Kasumi se ponían al día con todo y Yui de vez en cuando participaba en la conversación, hasta que llegaron a la escuela y cada quién se tuvo que separar a su respectivo salón.

-Kyo, te veré más tarde tengo que ir a la dirección para que me indiquen cuál será mi nuevo salón, además tengo que buscar a esa chica de la que te hablé anoche.

-Es verdad, tengo que conocer a mi futura prima-dijo burlonamente mientras le daba palmaditas en su espalda

-Oye no digas eso, sólo me pareció interesante y…bueno esperaré a ver qué pasa.

-Está bien, cuándo la encuentres ve directo hacia mí y tráela-dijo enseñándole su pulgar en aprobación.

-Ok, nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Kyoko entro luego a su clase, y como todos los días encontró a Ayano lista en su asiento, pero esta vez ya no trato de molestarla, aún seguía muy agradecida por lo que Ayano había hecho ayer por ella.

-Hola Ayano ¿Cómo estás?-fue directo a sentarse detrás de ella

-Buenos días Toshino Kyoko-dijo muy nerviosa, por lo que se supone que le diría- muy bien ¿Y tú? Te veo muy animada el día de hoy.

-Bueno eso es porque ha llegado alguien muy especial a esta ciudad y quiero que la conozcas-dijo muy emocionada, casi con los ojos muy brillantes

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?-preguntó muy interesada y un tanto celosa por la persona que tenía toda emocionada a su rubia.

-Es una sorpresa-le guiñó un ojo- te lo diré en el descanso, es más te la presentaré.

-Por cierto, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo muy sonrojada y dubitativa- hablaré contigo después de clase.

Cuando ya todo el salón estaba lleno, el profesor en turno entró con un anuncio importante.

-Chicos, hoy quiero informales que una nueva alumna ingresará a este salón, ella viene de una ciudad lejana así que quiero que todos sean amables con ella, por favor entra Ushio-san.

Con un enorme entusiasmo la peli-roja entro impresionando a todos, no sólo por su energía si no por su belleza, mientras tanto Kyoko y Ayano se encontraban demasiado sorprendidas.

-Hola a todos, soy Ushio Kasumi, y a partir de hoy estudiaré con ustedes, es un placer-les lazó a todas su sonrisa felina, reluciendo sus colmillos.

-¿Kasumi-san?-gritó Ayano inconscientemente.

-Hola Ayano-saltó la peli-roja a sus brazos, como si fuera un gatito, esto sorprendió mucho a Kyoko, ya que ni en sus sueños se hubiese imaginado algo como eso, y sintió una punzada un tanto incomoda en su pecho, que no podría descifrar qué era.

-¿Ayano? ¿Kasumi? ¿Cómo es que se conocen? -preguntó Kyoko confundida por aquella escena.

* * *

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Como ven me enfoqué esta vez más en Akari y Chinatsu, pero como dije antes esta trama va incluir a todas las parejas habidas y por haber de Yuru Yuri, espero que fuese de su agrado.**

**Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias :3 ya que son el motor esencial de este fic.**

**Vamos, sé que quieren comentar.**

**;)**

**En fin, las vacaciones para mí están a una semana, eso quiere decir que la actualización vendrá más pronto de lo que pensamos.**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos luego chicos.**

**No se olviden de sus Reviews.**


	3. Molestia

**Hola mis amores, más rápido que un rayo les he traído el siguiente capítulo. ****Casi inmediatamente lo escribí por eso esta vez no demoré nada :3**

**¡Wow! les agradezco sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me emocionan. Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

**Por ahora espero que disfruten este capítulo y sea del agrado de sus pupilas.**

**Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen. :P **

* * *

Cap 2: Molestia

-¿Ayano? ¿Kasumi? ¿Cómo es que se conocen?- preguntó Kyoko confundida por aquella escena.

-Toshino Kyoko ¿Es ella de quien me hablaste?-igualmente preguntó Ayano

-Acaso ustedes dos…-musito Kasumi.

Las 3 chicas se vieron intrigadas, cada una se visualizaba detenidamente y creaban una atmósfera tensa que todos sus demás compañeros notaban y a la vez temían, cada una sacando sus propias conclusiones, hasta que el profesor se cansó de todo esto y detuvo esas miradas intensas por parte de ellas.

-Ustedes tres, podrían parar esto por favor-dijo el profesor algo molesto-Ushio-san, hay un lugar vacío junto a Sugiura-san, por favor toma asiento, igual usted Toshino-san.

-Uh, sí claro-Kasumi tomó asiento a lado de Ayano, no sin antes sonreírle nuevamente y decirle que hablarían más tarde, a lo que Ayano respondió feliz.

A lo largo de la mañana Kyoko observaba como Ayano y su prima se miraban de reojo en varias ocasiones y se sonreían no tan discretamente, mientras ella se preguntaba la razón por la que Kasumi y Ayano parecían muy cercanas, cuando supuestamente sería la primera vez que se habían visto y por tanto la rubia decidió averiguar qué era.

-Pss, Kasumi ¿podemos hablar un momento?-le susurró Kyoko a su prima, la cual se encontraba dormitando en su lugar.

.Mmmh, ¿Qué pasa Kyo?-dijo frotándose los ojos por el sueño.

-Espera un momento, ¿te estás quedando dormida?-preguntó Kyoko divertida

-¿Qué? claro que no, sólo estaba pestañando- dijo algo fuerte, después intento controlar su tono de voz para que el profesor no las descubriera-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Es sólo que…-Kyoko iba a comenzar pero fue interrumpida por Ayano.

-Por Dios Toshino Kyoko, guarda silencio-decía la peli-morada molesta.

Ella se preguntaba por qué Kyoko quería hablar con la estudiante nueva y por qué se llamaban tan familiarmente y sin honoríficos. Pero ella intuía que tal vez era otro de los juegos de la rubia para molestar y acosar a las chicas.

-Yo no soy la única que está hablando, regaña a Kasumi también, además ella es la que gritó-dijo tratando de defenderse.

-Tú sólo estás molestando a Kasumi-san, no ves que ella estaba muy concentrada en la clase-dijo señalando a donde estaba ella, pero la chica peli-roja aún seguía intentando no caer dormida.

-Claro que no, se está quedando dormida-Ayano se sorprendió de lo parecida que era con la rubia en ese tipo de cosas- ¿Ves? Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Ahora Kyoko intentaba mover a su prima para despertarla.

-Ustedes dos-gritó el maestro- Toshino-san, Sugiura-san, guarden silencio por favor y Ushio-san pon atención a la clase, no creas que porque es tu primer día pasaré por alto estos actos de flojera.

-Lo siento profesor, es todo culpa de Toshino Kyoko y su boca parlanchina-dijo la tsundere excusándose y volteando a ver a la rubia con ira.

-¿Mi qué?-dijo enojada- espera un momento, ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo, yo intentaba hablar con mi prima.

Ante la mención de la palabra prima a Ayano se le tranquilizó el corazón, pero luego le entró una gran sorpresa, habló de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Toshino Kyoko con la propia prima de la susodicha.

-¿Ustedes son primas?-Ayano preguntó algo pálida y nerviosa.

-Sí, así es- respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa, por fin despertando completamente de su sueño-claro que yo soy mucho más linda que ella.

-En verdad que si no se callan allá atrás tendré que sacarlas del salón-habló el profesor muy molesto, Kyoko iba objetar algo pero él se le adelantó- ni una sola palabras más Toshino-san.

Kyoko refunfuñando guardó silencio por el resto de la clase, pero no optó por poner atención, sino decidió no pensar mucho en la relación que tenía Kasumi con Ayano, sino mejor disfrutaría la llegada de su prima y trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella, como lo tenía planeado al inicio de la mañana.

Después de una clase más tocó la clase de literatura, con una de las profesoras más amables que tenían y les había dejado leer una lectura del su libro en silencio, pero está vez Kasumi tenía problemas, ya que con las prisas se olvidó de comprar todos los libros que necesitaba.

-Profesora, como ve soy nueva-dijo Kasumi levantándose-¿Cree que pueda juntarme con alguien para leer por esta vez?

-Claro Ushio-san, pero sólo será por esta ocasión-respondió la maestra sonriendo.

Kyoko veía esto como una oportunidad para poder pasar tiempo con su prima y distraerse un poco ya que la lectura de ese día le parecía algo aburrida, así que se ofreció como compañera de la chica.

-Kasumi, puedes juntarte conmigo para leer si gustas-dijo Kyoko alegremente.

-Mmmh, no gracias Kyo-respondió la peli-roja-me juntaré con Ayano, será más fácil ya que ella está justo a mi lado-luego volteó a ver a la susodicha con una mirada de cachorro- Señorita, ¿gustaría compartir su libro conmigo?-le preguntó.

Esto Ayano lo encontró muy lindo y tierno, y de alguna forma hizo que su corazón se acelerara de emoción, gracias a esa mirada tan profunda que esa chica tenía.

-Claro Kasumi-san, no tengo por qué negarme-dijo leve mente sonrojada.

La rubia se sentía mal porque su prima prefirió juntarse con prácticamente una desconocida, que leer el libro junto a ella, ya que se suponía que ese tiempo lo aprovecharía para divertirse juntas, pero algo más le llamó la atención.

Kyoko observaba ese sonrojo que rara vez veía en Ayano y que era sólo cuando ella misma hacía algo para molestarla, un sonrojo que Kyoko pensaba que sólo ella le provocaba a la peli-morada, y esa sensación de molestia que apareció de repente la dejó intranquila por un buen rato.

En toda la clase la rubia no pudo concentrarse porque varias veces era distraída por las risas y murmullos que emanaban delante de ella Kasumi y Ayano, aunque se sentía muy molesta tratado e ignorar todo eso y pensar en lo positivo que era aún, ya que sólo sería por ese rato, no es como si Ayano le robaría a su prima todo el día ¿O sí?

***En la hora del almuerzo***

Kyoko se levantó entusiasmada por la hora del almuerzo, además de que tenía hambre por fin sería un buen momento para enseñarle a Kasumi la institución y pasar tiempo juntas, sobretodo sin Ayano alrededor, por alguna razón seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad que no desaparecía.

-Hey, Kasumi-dijo colgándosele a la peli-roja.

-¿Qué pasa Kyo?-dijo metiendo sus cosas en su mochila y tratando de aguantar el peso de la rubia.

-Es hora del almuerzo-dijo muy contenta.

-Oh sí , me he aguantado las ganas de comer durante toda la mañana-decía la chica sonriente ante la idea de probar la comida de la cafetería y devorar hasta la última migaja.

-Entonces vamos a comer, y de paso puedo enseñarte la escuela-propuso la rubia.

-Es verdad, no conozco la escuela aún-se detuvo a pensar por un momento-¿Ayano, te gustaría acompañarnos? Iremos a conocer la escuela.

-¿Qué?-gritó Kyoko enojada, no podía creer que está en la hora del almuerzo tendría que compartir a su prima con Ayano.

-¿Eh?-las miró sorprendida, terminando de arreglar sus cosas-Mmm no lo sé, tengo que hacer el aseo del salón para la próxima clase, la profesora me pidió específicamente que yo lo hiciera.

-Oh que mala suerte-dijo Kasumi triste, hasta que se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea- Kyoko podría hacerlo en tu lugar.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la peli-morada sorprendida por la proposición.

-No, yo no lo haré, se supone que YO te acompañaría-espetó molesta-¿Por qué quieres que Ayano lo haga?-le susurró al oído.

-Son cosas de adultos, no lo entenderías pequeña Kyoko-dijo con una sonrisa felina y mirada maliciosa-¿Nos vamos Ayano?

-Uhm, sí claro-dijo muy sonrojada-t…te lo encargo mucho To…Toshino Kyoko, por cierto recuerda que tengo que hablar contigo más tarde.

Y así sin más, Kasumi y Ayano salieron de escena, dejando a una Kyoko muerta del enojo y de celos ¿Pero por qué seria?

Unos minutos más tarde entró Yui al salón, viendo a l rubia murmurando extrañas cosas mientras hacia el aseo del aula.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-preguntó la peli-negra con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece que hago? ¿Tejer?-respondió la rubia molesta.

-Parece que alguien comió mucho azúcar esta mañana y le calló muy mal-dijo Yui sorprendida y algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga-¿Qué te pasó?

-…-no escuchó respuesta de la rubia.

-Me imaginaba que estarías con Kasumi –dijo tratando de sonar amable.

-…- de nuevo no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes en que salón le tocó? Podemos ir por ella-dijo comenzando a irritarse por el silencio de la rubia.

-Ni te molestes, ella está con Ayano ahora-por fin respondió haciendo una vocecita chillona al mencionar el nombre de la chica.

-¿Con Ayano?-preguntó curiosa, le parecía sorprendente que ellas se conocieran tan pronto y que convivieran juntas -¿Y cómo es que se conocen ellas dos?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber-dijo en tono serio y bajando la cabeza continuando con sus actividades.

-¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan molesta?-volvió a preguntar la peli-negra.

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?-le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

-Oye tranquila, yo sólo preguntaba-dijo alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento Yui-se disculpó avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía porque ella misma se estaba comportando de esa manera, y de pilón desquitándose con su mejor amiga- es sólo que debiste verlas, toda la mañana se la pasaron juntas, mirándose, hablando entre sí, Kasumi ni siquiera me hizo caso en todo el día, y prefirió juntase con Ayano mientras leíamos un libro. Y a Ayano no parecía molestarle, de hecho parecía como si fuesen amigas desde siempre, por Dios, ni siquiera en tantos años yo tengo ese tipo de confianza con Ayano, y no logro acercarme más a ella sin recibir un buen golpe o un regaño.

-Espera un momento, ya no entendí nada-decía intentando procesar lo que había dicho su amiga-¿Quién es el problema? ¿Ayano? ¿Kasumi?

-¿Qué acaso no me estás escuchando Yui?-preguntó molesta.

-Perdóname, pero la que no se está escuchando eres tú, estás revolviendo todo-y dicho esto salió exasperada del salón.

-Hey espera, ¿también me vas a dejar?-gritó la rubia.

-Te aconsejo que mejor te tranquilices y no te tomes este asunto tan apecho o te vas a ocasionar un problema con Kasumi-dijo terminando de salir.

Yui como buena analista que era y gracias a lo bien que conocía a Kyoko, sabía que un día como este llegaría, pero que su amiga sería tan bruta como para confundirlo todo y que ahora la llegada de Kasumi complicaría las cosas a la larga. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que la peli-roja tenía planeado para la chica de cabello morado, intuía en que esto no terminaría bien, pero por alguna razón muy en el fondo la peli-negra eso era lo que quería.

Mientras tanto con Ayano y Kasumi.

-Este día ha sido muy divertido-dijo Kasumi caminando alegremente-aún no puedo creer que estemos en la misma clase.

-Es verdad-dijo Ayano secundando lo que decía-pero lo que yo aún no puedo creer es que seas prima de Toshino Kyoko.

-Pues así es-respondió Kasumi-es la prima de quien te mencioné ayer, por cierto ¿Cómo es que conoces a Kyo?

-Bueno, ella y yo hemos sido compañeras de clase desde secundaria-respondió Ayano.

-Supongo que entonces ustedes dos deben ser muy buenas amigas-

-Uhm…-Ayano se sonrojó-…si puede decirse que sí-decía nerviosa, pensando en que en realidad ella desearía otra cosa.

-Me alegra mucho que la despistada de mi prima tenga a una amiga como tú-dijo sonriéndole-pareces alguien muy centrada y responsable, a diferencia de Kyo, por eso estoy feliz que estés aquí para cuidar de ella.

La peli-morada ahora no podía disimular sus mejillas rojas, las palabras de Kasumi habían tocado una parte sensible en ella, y también estaba el hecho de que con el paso del tiempo, la chica a su lado se daría cuenta de que la persona de la que habían hablado antes y según en palabras de Ayano, "era el eterno amor de su vida", era la misma Toshino Kyoko.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo-Kasumi despertó a Ayano de sus pensamientos-sobre lo que hablamos ayer, ¿Ya decidiste qué es lo que harás?

-¿Lo qué haré?-preguntó confundida.

-Sí, lo que harás con esa persona de la que hablaste-dijo curiosa-¿Le dirás lo que sientes?

-Sí-respondió bajando la mirada un tanto seria-creo que le diré lo que siento, lo antes posible.

-No te ves muy segura de ello-levanto su rostro con una mano, mirándola preocupada-no debes forzarte si aún no estás lista.

-Tengo que hacerlo-se soltó del agarré de Kasumi y se giró hacia el lado opuesto-porque no sé cuánto más podré resistir este dolor en mi pecho.

Después de eso ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra, cuando terminaron el recorrido fueron directo a su salón, justo a tiempo antes que la clase iniciaran. Kyoko se había calmado un poco por lo que la encontraron con "normalidad" sentada en su lugar recargada sobre sus brazos.

El final de ese largo día (especialmente para Kyoko) llegó, por fin ya no tendría que soportar estar observando a Kasumi y a Ayano, y ser ignorada vilmente por ambas, especialmente después de la hora de descanso, ya que en ese rato, ninguna de las dos chicas volvió a dirigirse la palabra, pero al parecer tampoco hacían mucho caso cuando les hablaba la rubia.

-Kyo, ya es hora de irnos-llamó a la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas-recuerda que Yui nos está esperando para ir a ver a Akari.

-Ya lo sé-aún sonaba un poco molesta, agarró su bolsa y se fue directo hacia la puerta, seguida por Kasumi-démonos prisa

-Uhm…espera un segundo-sonaba la débil voz de Ayano-Toshino Kyoko…quiero hablar contigo.

Kasumi echo un vistazo a Ayano, sorprendida por el tono rosado de su rostro y su mirada nerviosa.

-"Será que ella está…-su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz algo brusca de la rubia

-Será en otro momento Ayano-decía Kyoko en un tono serio-la verdad quiero descansar un poco…también descansar de ti.

El rostro de Ayano se tornó un poco oscuro.

-Está bien, será mañana supongo-tomó sus cosas y salió deprisa del salón.

-Hey Ayano-gritó Kasumi pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Sabes Kasumi?-dijo Kyoko-no me importaría si ahora sales corriendo tras Ayano, ¿No lo has hecho ya todo el día?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-preguntó Kasumi molesta.

-Ustedes dos-las llamó Yui- ¿cuánto tiempo me van a tener esperando?

-Ya estábamos por irnos-contestó la rubia-¿No es así Kasumi?

-Sí…-dijo dudosa, mirando desconcertada a su prima.

Caminaron en silencio hacia donde Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako las esperaban, aun por más que Yui trató de realizar una conversación entre las tres, la atmósfera alrededor de ellas era demasiado densa.

Después de una no tan larga caminata se encontraron en el punto indicado, y el rostro de Kasumi, que lucía preocupado, cambió cuando vio a su gran amiga de la infancia.

-Akari-corrió la peli-roja a sus brazos.

Mientras que la pobre niña la recibió muy confundida.

Y la mirada de Chinatsu ante esta acción era…bueno ya saben cómo es ella.

-"¿Y esta? ¿Por qué está abrazando a Akari?"-pensó celosa la peli-rosa.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-decía acurrucándose más a ella.

-Emm…disculpa…pero ¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó con temor la chica.

-¿Qué?-gritó sorprendida separándose de ella-No me digas que no sabes quién soy, lo esperaba de la agua-fiestas de Funami, pero de ti no mi querida Akari.

Con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo saltó hacia la chica, pero esta vez fue detenida por una enfada Chinatsu dándole una patada.

-Oye tú-dijo protegiendo a Akari mientras la abrazaba-déjala en paz psicópata pervertida.

-Ya te recuerdo-decía Akari chasqueando los dedos- eres la chica de ayer.

-Es verdad tú ayer estabas con…-Sakurako gritó pero fue detenida por Himawari que le tapó la boca.

-A nadie le gusta una niña chismosa que habla de lo que no le importa-le susurró la peli-azul a su amiga.

-Y a nadie le gusta una chica con monstruosos senos y a ti no te parece importar-le espetó molesta su amiga mientras se zafaba de ella.

-¿De ayer?-preguntó confundida aun llorando-yo soy Kasumi, Ushio Kasumi ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Esta es la chica que estaba con Ayano-senpai-dijo Chinatsu para sí.

-¡Kasumi! La prima de Kyoko-chan-Akari se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando esa revelación llegó a su mete- ¡Wow! en verdad has cambiado bastante.

-Pues tú no pequeña Akari-de nuevo volvió la alegría a Kasumi-tu cabello sigue igual que antes.

-Bueno hace unos años lo tenía más corto-contestó la chica un tanto apenada.

-Por lo menos espero que conserves ese espíritu libre y valiente de antes-comenzó a jugar con su cabello-de hecho, debo confesar que por eso tú me gustabas en aquellos ayeres.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-todos gritaron al unísono.

-"¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?"-pensaba Chinatsu muy pálida.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-Kasumi se sentía extrañada por la reacción de todas-La verdad es que Akari siempre me ha parecido muy linda, incluso ahora siento como si mis sentimientos no hubieran cambiado.

Kyoko que sólo había observado la escena se sintió un tanto aliviada, Kasumi y ella eran muy similares, a ambas les gustaba bromear mucho con las chicas, no es como si hubiese pensado que intentaba ligar con Ayano, pero de seguro esa "atención" que tenía hacia ella era un simple juego, aunque de todos modos interiormente eso le parecía molesto.

-No creas que te daré a Akari tan fácilmente-Kyoko se unió a ellas, tomando protectoramente a Akari entre sus brazos.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Kyo-chan era una miedosa-dijo jaloneando de su lado a Akari-espero que le hayas aprendido unos cuantos trucos a la valiente Akari.

-Por Dios-Kyoko tomó del otro extremo a la chica, ahora ambas, cada una por su lado, jalaban a Akari como si de una cuerda se tratase-yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe.

-¡Por favor! ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Kasumi-chan! ¡Suéltenme!-gritaba la pobre Akari casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chinatsu, más frustrada que nunca corrió para salvar a su querida amiga.

-¡Kyoko-senpai! ¡Ushio-san! ¡BASTA!-con una patada voladora derribó al par de locas, haciendo que la pobre de Akari volara por los cielos sin control, desapareciendo hasta que sólo se veía una estrellita.

~Akkarin~-se escuchaba la voz del alma de Akari, que ahora era llevada con el todo poderoso.

-Fuiste una gran compañera Akari-chan, siempre te recordaremos-Sakurako miraba nostálgica hacia el cielo junto con Himawari.

-Es verdad, fuiste un gran ejemplo para todas nosotras-se le unía la peli-azul con otra despedida, luego de eso apreció el rostro de Akari haciendo el símbolo de paz en el cielo.

-He recibido el amor de Chinatsu-decía Kyoko estúpidamente alegre tocándose donde la peli-rosa le había pateado.

-¡Auch!-se quejaba Kasumi mientras se levantaba del piso-¿Y tú quién rayos eres algodón de azúcar?

- Yoshikawa Chinatsu-respondió molesta-Y no me digas algodón.

-Pues tu cabello eso parece y así te diré-sonrió maliciosa-¿Algún problema algodón?

-Cállate, además por tu culpa y la de Kyoko-senpai le ha pasado eso a Akari-dijo señalando el cielo.

-Claro que no, tú fuiste la que nos pateó-mientras ella señaló su cara, la cual tenía la huella de Chinatsu- ¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Su novia o algo así?

-No…-se sonrojó y miró hacia el otro lado-yo soy…su mejor amiga.

-Sí claro algodón, lo que digas-entrecerró los ojos intuyendo la situación de esas dos- Y ustedes…-llamó a Himawari y Sakurako-supongo que son amigas de Akari, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Yo soy Omuro Sakurako-respondió la pequeña rubia-y la tetas enormes a mi lado es Furutani Himawari.

-Furutani Himawari, mucho gusto- la peli-azul estrechó su mano con la de Kasumi y luego tomó el cuello de su amiga-Ahora ¿A quién le dices tetas enormes pequeña Umpa Lumpa?-

-Vaya, creo que me llevaré muy bien con ustedes dos-dijo observando alegremente aquella escena-Aunque contigo no puedo decir lo mismo.

-…-Chinatsu no respondió y molesta mejor se alejó de ella.

-Muy bien Chinatsu, parece que tienes carácter, pero quiero ver qué tanto puedes pelear contra mí por la pequeña Akari-decía Kasumi en voz baja y con su extraña sonrisa felina-estás equivocada si piensas que la tendrás tan fácil.

En otro lugar, más precisamente en la casa de Ayano, se encontraba la susodicha con su mejor amiga Chitose Ikeda.

-Me alegra que puedas quedarte un poco más Chitose-dijo Ayano mientras le servía un poco de té.

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré cuando me necesites-le contestó amablemente a su amiga- y es una bendición que Chizuru-neechan se ofreciera a ayudar con la cena para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntas más tiempo.

Mientras que en la casa de los Ikeda, y bueno en la imaginación de Chizuru.

*Ayano-chan-decía Chitose seductoramente mientras se le subía encima-por fin estamos solas*

*He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo…por favor se gentil-susurró entrecortadamente al oído de la chica mientras la iba desvistiendo poco a poco*

A estas alturas Chizuru se encontraba babeando la olla donde se supone que estaba cocinando la comida.

-¿Hija estás bien?-preguntó preocupada la madre de las gemelas.

O.o bueno, volviendo con Ayano y Chitose, la peli-morada quería contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado desde el día de ayer.

-Cuéntame Ayano, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?-Chitose le pidió a su amiga.

-No sé por dónde empezar-dijo tapándose el rostro con una almohada-creo que desde que Toshino Kyoko me besó ayer todo ha ido de mal en peor.

-¿Te besó? ¿Pero cómo?-preguntó su amiga sorprendida.

-Fue un beso pequeño, pero era muy cercano a los labios-se tocó ese pequeño lugar-pero sólo fue por agradecimiento.

-Vaya qué problema-dijo Chitose preocupada.

-Tú sabes que desde el incidente de la fiesta de graduación ya no estoy bien Chitose-dijo poniéndose triste al recordar ese suceso-y menos cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, sólo he tratado todo este tiempo que ha pasado ser su amiga.

-Sé que estás dando lo mejor de ti Ayano-chan-Chitose trataba de consolar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero como dice Kasumi, creo que ya es hora de decirle lo que siento-decía la chica decidida.

-¿Kasumi? ¿Quién es ella? Nunca antes la había oído mencionar-preguntó Chitose.

-Oh es verdad, es la prima de Kyoko y ha venido a quedarse una temporada, está estudiando en nuestra clase, tal vez mañana la conozcas-contestó.

-¿Le contaste a la prima de Toshino-san sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella?-la miró sorprendida por tal valor.

-No, bueno sí, no le mencioné a quién me refería y en ese momento no sabía que era su prima, la conocí ayer por la tarde.

-¿Y te aconsejó que le confesaras tus sentimientos?-

-Sí, dice que es la única forma que pararé de sufrir-dijo reflexiva y un tanto incrédula-de hecho me parece muy sensato.

-Igual a mí-secundó su amiga-pero no deja de ser algo arriesgado, podrías perder la reciente amistad que tienes y que has formado con Toshino-san.

-Ya ni sé que tan sólida es esa amistad, parece que hoy estuvo molesta conmigo y con Kasumi todo el día-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Y sabes por qué?-A la chica se le hacía raro esa supuesta actitud de la rubia que contrarrestaba completamente con su personalidad alegre.

-No lo sé, sólo estuvo jodiendo alrededor de nosotras, y a la salida cuando le pedí que se quedara para hablar de mis sentimientos me contestó de una manera muy inusual en ella-

-Tal vez sólo estaba celosa, si tú y Kasumi pasaron el día juntas por supuesto-en la mente de Chitose cabía esa posibilidad, pero no sabía de qué parte estaba celosa, si de Ayano o de Kasumi ¿Tal vez ambas?

-No es como si lo hubiésemos hecho, sólo nos juntamos unas cuantas veces y en la hora del descanso-dijo un poco sonrojada, recordado las tantas veces que Kasumi la miraba de una manera que la hacía sentir incomoda.

-Creo que Toshino-san es algo impredecible, a veces me deja sorprendida-dijo Chitose para sí misma.

-Sea lo que sea, Toshino Kyoko no me impedirá que le confiese mis sentimientos mañana-terminó de decir Ayano, esta sería la oportunidad decisiva de su vida, el todo o el nada, el amor o la soledad, su felicidad o el dolor.

* * *

**¿Ayano se le confesará a Kyoko? ¿Se le pasará a la rubia su mal humor? ¿Kasumi también se entrometerá entre Chinatsu y Akari? ¿Será que Chinatsu tiene otra rival? ¿Surgirá una enemistad entre la peli-rosa y Kasumi? ¿Akari seguirá viva después de esa lanzada mortal por los cielos? ¿Sakurako no morirá por tantos estrangulamientos?¿Chizuru dejó babeada la cena?**

**Todo eso lo sabremos más adelante.**

**Bueno, he estado haciendo cuentas y esta historia nos da como unos 20 capítulos y si se puede poquitos más. Pero bueno, si se puede y gracias a su constante apoyo todos haremos de esta historia algo muy genial.**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias a los que comentan, porque bueno, como les dije es el motor del fanfic y bien, aquí tiene su recompensa, el capítulo sale mucho más rápido.**

**Creo que eso es todo, espero que sea de su agrado como van sucediendo las cosas en esta historia, y perdonen si les parece lenta pero ya saben, no puede haber una buena relación entre Ayano y Kyoko de un zopetón.**

**Espero sus comentarios o también son bien recibidas las sugerencias, este fanfic es de todos ustedes.**

**Nos leemos pronto y de antemano gracias por sus Reviews y por leerme.**

**:3**

**Aclaración: Ninguna Akari ha sido realmente lastimada durante la realización de este Fic. *No al maltrado de Akari's* (Porque sé que aquí hay muchos fan's de esta chica) ;)**


End file.
